happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Spin Fun Knowin' Ya
"Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" '''es el segundo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el primero de la serie de internet. Este episodio presenta a Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy, tres personajes lindos y tiernos que están condenados al desastre y Lumpy, un alce que es conocido por su estupidez. Trama del Episodio Lumpy lleva a Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy al parque, donde se montan en un carrusel. Lumpy empieza a girarlo. Los gira a velocidad normal hasta que Cuddles le pide ir más rápido. Al principio disfrutan del ritmo rápido, pero se dan cuenta que es mas de lo que esperaban. Toothy sale volando del carrusel y se estrella contra un árbol, rompiéndole la espalda y los dientes, luego Giggles quien se aferraba al un tubo del carrusel, sale volando luego de que el tubo se rompe, enviándola a un trozo de madera cortado. Ella es cortada a la mitad por el tronco y luego el tubo se le empala en el pecho. Cuddles tiene fuerza para sostenerse del carrusel, pero finalmente sale volando cuando sus manos son arrancadas de sus brazos. Su cuerpo es enviado al motor encendido de un avión que estaba cerca, despedazándolo. Lumpy, finalmente, deja de girar el carrusel y ve las manos de Cuddles. Al darse cuenta de lo que le hizo a los niños se aleja, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que pasó. Moraleja "Don't forget to floss!" (¡No te olvides de usar hilo dental!) Muertes #Toothy sale volando del carrusel y se estrella contra un árbol, rompiéndose los huesos y la espalda. #Giggles sale volando hacia un tronco cortado, terminando cortada a la mitad. Luego es empalada por una de las barras salidas del carrusel. #Cuddles sale volando del carrusel hacia el motor de un avión, despedazándolo. Errores #Al principio del episodio, Cuddles tiene mejillas blancas, pero luego vuelven a ser rosadas. (Este error es corregido en la versión de Clásicos Remasterizados) #La parte de atrás de las orejas de todos tienen agujeros. #Cuando Giggles muere se puede ver que no tiene dientes. #Aún cuando las manos de Cuddles quedan atascadas en el carrusel, cuando ingresa en el motor del avión también salen volando un par de manos. #Una parte del carrusel se sale cuando Giggles muere, pero al final del episodio reaparece. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia al final del episodio. #Las manos de Cuddles no se pueden ver hasta que el carrusel se detiene por completo. #Cuando Toothy se rompe la espalda, pierde los dos cabellos de su cabeza. #Cerca del final aparece una imagen de Giggles sosteniéndose del carrusel. #Al principio, la oreja izquierda de Giggles aparece purpura en lugar de rosa. #Cuando Toothy esta a punto de chocar con el árbol, se puede ver que no tiene dientes y cuando choca, sus dientes se quedan en el árbol. #Cuando Toothy golpea el árbol, su cola desaparece. Destruccion #Una barra del carrusel se rompe cuando Giggles se sostiene demasiado de ella y despues sale volando. Curiosidades *Éste es el único episodio donde Giggles no tiene su marca con forma de diamante en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella aparece de esta manera en la introducción de cada episodio de la primera temporada en el que apareció. *Hay una escena eliminada en la que Lumpy se aleja hacia la calle y es atropellado por un camión. *Éste es el único episodio donde Toothy tiene dos cabellos en la cabeza. Sin embargo, él aparece de esta manera en la introducción de cada capítulo de la primera temporada en el que apareció. *Una escena de este episodio aparece en la película de Jennifer Anniston, The Good Girl. *Este episodio fue recreado al final de Blast from the Past. *En el storyboard al principio, Toothy ocuparía el sitio de Giggles pero las razones por las que se cambio se desconocen. *Un juego para celular llamado Spin Fun está basado en este episodio. *El carrusel reaparece en el episodio All Work and No Play, pero aparece oxidado y en mal estado. *En Blast from the Past se muestra que Sniffles es el causante de todas las muertes del episodio: #Toothy muere al estrellarse contra un árbol, el cual fue plantado por Sniffles cuando viajó al pasado #Giggles muere al ser partida a la mitad por un tronco cortado, el cual fue cortado por Sniffles de uno de los árboles que plantó en el pasado. #Cuddles muere al ser destrozado por el motor del avión, el cual fue estacionado en ese lugar por Sniffles. *Éste y su episodio sucesor son los únicos episodios de 1999. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Versión Remasterizada thumb|center|550 px Popcorn Video (Blurb) thumb|center|550 px Traducción del Popcorn Video '''Hide and seek is the number eight cause of accidental deaths among small animals. Las escondidas son la octava causa de muertes accidentales entre los animales pequeños. Failing from trees is number four. Caer de los árboles es la cuarta. The number one cause of death is... La primera causa de muerte es... Bullets coming out of guns at very high speed! ¡Balas saliendo de armas a muy alta velocidad! Cuddles likes to wear bunny slippers. Cuddles ama usar pantuflas de conejo. Toothy has had tail enlargement surgery. Toothy ha tenido una cirugía de alargamiento de cola. Lumpy is thinking about candy! ¡Lumpy está pensando en caramelos! The North American beaver can't fly... El castor Norteamericano no puede volar... ...or go through trees! ...o pasar a través de los árboles! 80% of children hug playground equipment for dear life. El 80% de los niños abrazan el equipo del parque para salvar sus vidas. This stunt took 23 takes! ¡Esta prueba tomó 23 tomas! Cuddles' thumbs are backward. Los pulgares de Cuddles están hacia atrás. No they're NOT! ¡No, no lo están! Heavy breathing in... 3, 2, 1, Panting! Respiración pesada en... 3, 2, 1, ¡Jadeos! Rabbit's feet are considered good luck! ¡Las patas de conejo son consideradas de buena suerte! Cuddles has gone on to star in a series of straight-to-video Ninja movies called "Paws Of Fury". Toothy is currently wanted in 7 states for impersonating a dentist. He was last seen in Ohio. Giggles has written a tell-all autobiography called "Tears Behind the Giggles". Lumpy went on to sponsor a bill in the Senate banning the parking of commercial planes near playground. To this day 5 lives have been saved. 6 lives. Cuddles se fue para protagonizar una serie de películas de ninjas llamada "Patas de Furia". Toothy es actualmente buscado en 7 estados por suplantar a un dentista. Fue visto por última vez en Ohio. Giggles escribió una autobiografía llamada "Lágrimas detrás de Giggles". Lumpy pasó a patrocinar una ley en el senado prohibiendo el estacionamiento de aviones comerciales cerca de parques. Al día de hoy 5 vidas han sido salvadas. 6 vidas. Galería en:Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios con Remasterización Categoría:Episodios Debut Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios 1999 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy